littlemisssalvatorefandomcom-20200213-history
Lockwood Family
The Lockwood Family are one of the main Founding Families. They are very rich due to their ancestors taking over the land belonging to the Vampires after they were sealed into the tomb in 1864. Because of this, almost all mayors of Mystic Falls have belonged to this family, with the exception of Rudy Hopkins, who was chosen to be the the mayor after Carol Lockwood died in December 2010. The Lockwood bloodline contains the Werewolf gene, but only a few members of the family have actually activated it by killing someone (intentionally or accidentally) in its known history. Family Members *'Jacob Lockwood' was the mayor of Mystic Falls during the 1800's. He is the oldest known member or ancestor of the Lockwood family. *'Barnette Lockwood '''was a co-founder of Mystic Falls and member of the Town Council. He planned and took part in the burning of Fell's Church, and was skeptic about Johnathan Gilbert's compass. *'Benjamin Lockwood''' was the mayor of Mystic Falls in 1864. He presumably married and had a son named George, who fought as a Confederate soldier in the American Civil War. *'Nancy-Marie Lockwood' was the wife of Benjamin Lockwood and the mother of George Lockwood. *'George Lockwood' was a Confederate soldier back in 1864 and the first member of the Lockwood family to be cursed with lycanthropy. He was the one who helped Katherine Pierce to escape the tomb after the rest of the town's vampires had been locked up there to be burned. *'Marianna Lockwood' was a member of the founding family in 1912. Her best friend was Samantha Gilbert. She was killed by Stefan Salvatore, who lost control of his hunger and fed on her so hard he decapitated her, triggering him to turn off his humanity and become a Ripper. *'Richard Lockwood' was the Mayor of Mystic Falls and the father of Tyler Lockwood. Richard had a much younger brother, Mason Lockwood, who was Tyler Lockwood's uncle. He was married to Carol Lockwood. He had a strained relationship with his son and they often did not get along due to them both possessing the anger issues prevalent in werewolves that caused Richard to be physically and emotionally abusive to him. It is stated that Richard and his son, Tyler, both inherited the werewolf gene in their blood, but Richard was not fully a werewolf, since he needed to have killed someone in order to activate his gene. He died in the episode Founder's Day, when he is mistaken for being a vampire when the townspeople were rounding them up. *'Mason Lockwood' was Mayor Richard Lockwood's younger brother and Tyler Lockwood's uncle. He activated his werewolf gene after accidentally killing his friend in a fight after Katherine compelled him to fight him to the death. He has a somewhat strong resemblance to his nephew Tyler, who described his uncle as being the "black sheep" of the Lockwood family. *'Carol Lockwood '''was the wife and widow of Mayor Richard Lockwood. She is very snobbish and is a member of the Founder's Council. She and her husband had a very strained and often hostile relationship. They were constantly at each others throats, and were constantly arguing. Mrs. Lockwood was also a bad influence on her son, Tyler and his negative behavior comes from both his mother and father. After her husband's death, she stepped in and took her husband's position as Mayor of Mystic Falls. Mrs. Lockwood was very close to the sheriff, Liz Forbes , as both were members of the Founder's Council and both had children (Tyler and Caroline) who were supernatural beings whom were once in a relationship. Carol was killed by Klaus Mikaelson. *'Tyler Lockwood' is the only son of Mayor Richard Lockwood and his wife Carol Lockwood. He initially seemed to have a very bad attitude, which was the result of his werewolf heritage as well as the influence of both of his parents. *'Masie Lockwood' is the daughter of Tyler Lockwood. Even though he died before she was born, he watched over her as a ghost, guiding her until she triggers the curse and even after. Tyler Lockwood.gif|Tyler Lockwood Masie Lockwood.gif|Masie Lockwood Relatives *Masie's Mother Surname *'Lockwood''' is a surname of Old English origin. The meaning of the name is "enclosed wood". Trivia *The Lockwood Family members were the mayors of Mystic Falls for a century and a half, beginning with Barnette Lockwood and ending with Carol Lockwood. *Tyler was the first and only member from his family to have become a hybrid. *It is a possibility that the Lockwood's werewolf gene could originate from Klaus' father, Ansel's line, as both Ansel and the Mikaelson Family existed in what is now Mystic Falls in the late 10th century and early 11th century, and the Lockwoods were believed to have been in the area long before its original founding. *Richard, Mason and Tyler have all been having aggressive and violent outbursts, as such anger is part of the werewolf curse. It is possible that is even a biological function to increase the chances that the werewolf will trigger their curse and become true werewolves. *Tyler was the first member of his family to be resurrected. *With Tyler's death in You Decided That I Was Worth Saving, the surviving Lockwood members were Jeffery and Gracie. **However, Alaric has stated that with Tyler's death, the family has completely died out. *In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, it was revealed that the Apisi bloodline, known in modern times as the Lockwood Family, was chosen as guardians for some of the Hollow's remains. Gallery Category:Main Family Category:Founding Family Category:Family